gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo Sport/Car List
The following is a list of cars which feature in Gran Turismo Sport. There are currently 330 cars. Abarth *Abarth 500 '09 *Abarth 1500 Biposto Bertone B.A.T 1 '52 Alfa Romeo *Alfa Romeo 4C Launch Edition '14 *Alfa Romeo 4C Gr.3 *Alfa Romeo 4C Gr.3 Road Car *Alfa Romeo 4C Gr.4 *Alfa Romeo GIULIA TZ2 carrozzata da ZAGATO '65 *Alfa Romeo MiTo 1.4 T Sport '09 Alpine *Alpine A110 1600S '72 *Alpine A110 Première Édition '17 *Alpine Vision Gran Turismo *Alpine Vision Gran Turismo 2017 *Alpine Vision Gran Turismo Race Mode Aston Martin *Aston Martin DB3S CN.1 '53 *Aston Martin DB11 '16 *Aston Martin DP-100 Vision Gran Turismo *Aston Martin V8 Vantage S '15 *Aston Martin V12 Vantage GT3 '12 *Aston Martin Vantage Gr.4 *Aston Martin Vulcan '16 *Aston Martin One-77 '11 Audi *Audi e-tron Vision Gran Turismo *Audi R18 TDI (Audi Sport Team Joest) '11 *Audi R18 TDI (Le Mans 2011) *Audi R18 (Audi Sport Team Joest) '16 *Audi R8 4.2 FSI R tronic '07 *Audi R8 LMS (Audi Sport Team WRT) '15 *Audi Sport quattro S1 Pikes Peak '87 *Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro '03 *Audi TTS Coupe '14 *Audi TT Cup '16 *Audi Vision Gran Turismo BMW *BMW i3 '15 *BMW M3 Coupé '03 *BMW M3 Coupé '07 *BMW M3 GT (BMW Motorsport) '11 *BMW M3 Sport Evolution '89 *BMW M4 Safety Car *BMW M4 Coupé '14 *BMW M4 Gr.4 *BMW M6 GT3 M Power Livery '16 *BMW M6 GT3 (Walkenhorst Motorsport) '16 *BMW Vision Gran Turismo *BMW Z4 GT3 '11 *BMW Z8 '01 Bugatti *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '13 *Bugatti Veyron Gr.4 *Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo Gr.1 *Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo Chaparral *Chevrolet Chaparral 2X Vision Gran Turismo Chevrolet *Chevrolet Camaro SS '16 *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 1LE Package '18 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 302 '69 *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 Road Car *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.4 *Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray Sport Coupe (C2) '63 *Chevrolet Corvette StingRay Racer Concept '59 *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C7) '14 *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible (C3) '69 Citroën *Citroën DS3 Racing '11 *GT by Citroën Gr.4 *GT by Citroën Race Car Gr.3 *GT by Citroën Road Car Daihatsu *Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 *DAIHATSU COPEN RJ Vision Gran Turismo De Tomaso *De Tomaso Pantera '71 Dodge *Dodge Challenger R/T '70 *Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat '15 *Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat Safety Car *Dodge Super Bee '70 *Dodge Viper GTS '02 *Dodge Viper GTS '13 *Dodge Viper SRT-10 Coupe '06 *Dodge Viper SRT GT3-R '15 *Dodge Viper Gr.4 *Dodge SRT Tomahawk Vision Gran Turismo Gr.1 *Dodge SRT Tomahawk S Vision Gran Turismo *Dodge SRT Tomahawk GTS-R Vision Gran Turismo *Dodge SRT Tomahawk X Vision Gran Turismo Ferrari *Enzo Ferrari '02 *Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta passo corto CN.2521 '61 *Ferrari 250 GTO CN.3729GT '62 *Ferrari 330 P4 Race Car '67 *Ferrari 365 GTB4 '71 *Ferrari 458 Italia '09 *Ferrari 458 Italia GT3 '13 *Ferrari 458 Italia Gr.4 *Ferrari 512BB '76 *Ferrari Dino 246 GT '71 *Ferrari F40 '92 *Ferrari F50 '95 *Ferrari GTO '84 *Ferrari LaFerrari '13 Fiat *Fiat 500 F '68 Fittipaldi Motors *Fittipaldi EF7 Vision Gran Turismo by Pininfarina Ford *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor '11 *Ford Focus Gr.B Rally Car *Ford Focus ST '15 *Ford GT40 Mark I '66 *Ford GT '06 *Ford GT '17 *Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car *Ford Mark IV Race Car '67 *Ford Mustang Mach 1 '71 *Ford Mustang Gr.3 *Ford Mustang Gr.3 Road Car *Ford Mustang Gr.4 *Ford Mustang Gr.B Rally Car *Ford Mustang GT Premium Fastback '15 Gran Turismo *Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo *Chris Holstrom Concepts 1967 Chevy Nova *Eckerts Rod & Custom Mach Forty *Gran Turismo RACING KART 125 Shifter *Gran Turismo F1500T-A *GReddy Fugu Z *Red Bull X2014 Junior *Red Bull X2014 Standard Car *Red Bull X2019 Competition Honda *Honda BEAT '91 *Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '98 *Honda CIVIC TYPE R (FK2) '15 *Honda EPSON NSX (SUPER GT) '08 *Honda Fit Hybrid '14 *Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '98 *Honda Project 2&4 powered by RC213V *Honda Sports Vision Gran Turismo *Honda NSX '17 *Honda NSX Gr.3 *Honda NSX Gr.4 *Honda NSX Gr.B Rally Car *Honda NSX Type R '92 *Honda RAYBRIG NSX CONCEPT-GT '16 *Honda S2000 '99 *Honda S660 '15 *Honda S800 '66 Hyundai *Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 Track '13 *Hyundai Genesis Gr.3 *Hyundai Genesis Gr.4 *Hyundai Genesis Gr.B Rally Car *Hyundai N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo Gr.1 *Hyundai N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo Infiniti *Infiniti CONCEPT Vision Gran Turismo Jaguar *Jaguar D-type '54 *Jaguar E-TYPE Coupe '61 *Jaguar F-type R Coupe '14 *Jaguar F-type Gr.3 *Jaguar F-type Gr.4 *Jaguar XJR-9 LM Race Car '88 *Jaguar XJ13 Race Car '66 *Jaguar Vision Gran Turismo Coupé KTM *KTM X-BOW R '12 Lancia *Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 *Lancia STRATOS '73 Lamborghini *Lamborghini Countach LP400 '74 *Lamborghini Countach 25th Anniversary '88 *Lamborghini Diablo GT '00 *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 '11 *Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 Superveloce '15 *Lamborghini Miura P400 Bertone Prototype CN.0706 '67 *Lamborghini Veneno '14 *Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 '15 *Lamborghini Huracán GT3 '15 *Lamborghini Huracán Gr.4 Lexus *Lexus au TOM'S RC F '16 *Lexus LC500 '17 *Lexus LF-LC GT "Vision Gran Turismo" *Lexus PETRONAS TOM'S SC430 (SUPER GT) '08 *Lexus RC F '14 *Lexus RC F Gr.4 *Lexus RC F GT3 prototype (Emil Frey Racing) '16 *Lexus RC F GT3 (Emil Frey Racing) '17 Maserati *Maserati GranTurismo S '08 Mazda *Mazda 787B Race Car '91 *Mazda Atenza Gr.3 *Mazda Atenza Gr.3 Road Car *Mazda Atenza Gr.4 *Mazda Atenza Sedan XD L Package '15 *Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89 *Mazda Demio XD Touring '15 *Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo Gr.1 *Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo *Mazda Roadster S (ND) '15 *Mazda Roadster Touring Car *Mazda RX500 '70 *Mazda RX-7 GT-X (FC) '90 *Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) '02 McLaren *McLaren 650S Coupe '14 *McLaren 650S Gr.4 *McLaren 650S GT3 '15 *McLaren F1 '94 *McLaren F1 GTR - BMW (Kokusai Kaihatsu UK Racing) '95 *McLaren MP4-12C '10 *McLaren P1 GTR '16 *McLaren Ultimate Vision Gran Turismo Gr.1 *McLaren Ultimate Vision Gran Turismo Mercedes-Benz *Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+ 2017 *Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+ (Color Variation) 2017 *Mercedes-Benz 300 SEL 6.8 AMG '71 *Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo *Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo Racing Series *Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG 4Matic '13 *Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren '09 *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG '10 *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Gr.4 *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 '11 *Mercedes-AMG GT3 (AMG-Team HTP-Motorsport) '16 *Mercedes-AMG GT S '15 *Mercedes-AMG GT Safety Car Mini *MINI Clubman Vision Gran Turismo *Mini-Cooper 'S' '65 *MINI COOPER S '05 Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi Concept XR-PHEV EVOLUTION Vision Gran Turismo *Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo '91 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition '15 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition Gr.3 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition Gr.4 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition Gr.B Rally Car *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition Gr.B Road Car Nissan *Nissan CONCEPT 2020 Vision Gran Turismo *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '89 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '07 *Nissan GT-R LM NISMO '15 *Nissan GT-R Gr.4 *Nissan GT-R Gr.B Rally Car *Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 N24 Schulze Motorsport '13 *Nissan GT-R NISMO '17 *Nissan GT-R Premium Edition '17 *Nissan GT-R Safety Car *Nissan MOTUL AUTECH GT-R '16 *Nissan R92CP Race Car '92 *Nissan SILVIA K's Dia Selection (S13) '90 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II Nür (R34) '02 *Nissan XANAVI NISMO GT-R (SUPER GT) '08 Pagani *Pagani Huayra '13 *Pagani Zonda R '09 Peugeot *Peugeot 208 GTi by Peugeot Sport '14 *Peugeot 908 HDi FAP - Team Peugeot Total '10 *Peugeot L500R HYbrid Vision Gran Turismo, 2017 *Peugeot L750R HYbrid Vision Gran Turismo, 2017 *Peugeot RCZ GT Line '15 *Peugeot RCZ Gr.3 *Peugeot RCZ Gr.3 Road Car *Peugeot RCZ Gr.4 *Peugeot RCZ Gr.B Rally Car *PEUGEOT Vision Gran Turismo *PEUGEOT Vision Gran Turismo Gr.3 Plymouth *Plymouth XNR Ghia Roadster '60 Pontiac *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am '78 Porsche *Porsche 356 A/1500 GS GT Carrera Speedster '56 *Porsche 911 Turbo (930) '81 *Porsche 911 Carrera RS Club Sport (993) '95 *Porsche 911 GT3 (996) '01 *Porsche 911 GT3 (997) '09 *Porsche 911 GT3 RS (991) '16 *Porsche 911 RSR (991) '17 *Porsche 962 C '88 *Porsche Cayman GT4 Clubsport '16 *Porsche 919 Hybrid (Porsche Team) '16 *Porsche Taycan Turbo S '19 Re Amemiya *RE Amemiya FD3S RX-7 Renault *Renault R8 Gordini '66 Renault Sport *Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 *Renault Sport Clio R.S. 220 EDC Trophy '15 *Renault Sport Clio R.S. 220 EDC Trophy '16 *Renault Sport Mégane Gr.4 *Renault Sport Mégane Trophy '11 *Renault Sport Mégane R.S. Trophy '11 *Renault Sport Mégane R.S. Trophy Safety Car *Renault Sport R.S.01 '16 *Renault Sport R.S.01 GT3 '16 RUF *RUF CTR3 '07 Shelby *Shelby Cobra 427 '66 *Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe '64 *Shelby GT350 '65 Subaru *Subaru VIZIV GT Vision Gran Turismo *Subaru BRZ S '15 *Subaru IMPREZA Coupe WRX typeR STi Version VI '99 *Subaru IMPREZA Premium Sport Coupe 22B-STi Version '98 *Subaru Falken Tires/Turn 14 Distribution BRZ '17 *Subaru WRX STi Isle of Man Time Attack Car '16 *Subaru WRX STi Type S '14 *Subaru WRX Gr.3 *Subaru WRX Gr.4 *Subaru WRX Gr.B Rally Car *Subaru WRX Gr.B Road Car Super Formula *Dallara SF19 Super Formula / Honda '19 *Dallara SF19 Super Formula / Toyota '19 Suzuki *Suzuki SWIFT Sport '07 Tesla Motors *Tesla Motors Model S Signature Performance '12 Toyota *Toyota 2000GT '67 *Toyota 86 GT '15 *Toyota 86 GT "Limited" '16 *Toyota 86 Gr.4 *Toyota 86 Gr.B Rally Car *Toyota 86 GRMN '16 *Toyota Corolla Levin 3door 1600GT APEX (AE86) '83 *Toyota Crown Athlete G '13 *Toyota Crown Athlete G Safety Car *Toyota FT-1 *Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo Gr.3 *Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo *Toyota GR Supra Racing Concept '18 *Toyota GR Supra RZ '19 *Toyota GR Supra (Nürburgring '19 Livery) *Toyota MR2 GT-S '97 *Toyota S-FR '15 *Toyota S-FR Racing Concept '16 *Toyota Sports 800 '65 *Toyota Sprinter Trueno 3door 1600GT APEX (AE86) '83 *Toyota SUPRA 3.0GT Turbo A '88 *Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 *Toyota TS030 Hybrid '12 *Toyota TS050 - Hybrid (Toyota Gazoo Racing) '16 *Toyota Tundra TRD Pro '19 TVR *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 Volkswagen *Volkswagen 1200 '66 *Volkswagen Beetle Gr.3 *Volkswagen GTI Vision Gran Turismo Gr.3 *Volkswagen GTI Roadster Vision Gran Turismo *Volkswagen GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo *Volkswagen Golf I GTI '83 *Volkswagen Golf VII GTI '14 *Volkswagen Scirocco Gr.4 *Volkswagen typ2(T1) SambaBus '62 Zagato *IsoRivolta Zagato Vision Gran Turismo Notes Category:Car Lists